


All My Fault

by FordhamBlues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Detective, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Police, Russian Mafia, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FordhamBlues/pseuds/FordhamBlues
Summary: A bad night. A good friend. A tired man.Her best friend is dead.Rey Niima is up against the clock, the government, and someone else.Her best friend is dead.They think her husband did it.Her best friend is dead.She will find out the truth no matter what.Her best friend is dead.After all, what's life without a little risk?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. Good Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be kind. I've been reading for years but just started to write. Comments with feedback are really helpful. Enjoy!

Life sucked.

Life sucked, and everyone on Earth was out to get her.

Life sucked, everyone on Earth was out to get her and God was an ass. 

Rey Niima had come to this conclusion on a beautiful day in San Francisco, standing outside a fancy French restaurant which she was planning to see on her date. . After being stood up for the second time by her hopeful Prince Charming, her emotions began to boil over.

“Fucking men, fucking Tinder, fucking San Francisco!” she muttered to herself, storming down the street to her car. Her stormy demeanor was not unnoticed by others around her, who quickly parted the sidewalk to allow her to pass. She hopped into her 2001 Ford Focus and began to barrel down the street to her apartment. “45-minute drive for this cunt.” 

She continued. Her emotions began to mellow, and her usual quiet and stoic demeanor returned. As the sun began to set, Rey decided to stop by her friend Rose’s house. Rose, recently married, always gave the best advice about relationships and finding the one. Feeling slightly better, Rey whipped out her phone and called her.

“Hi, Rey! Is the date over already?” Rose cheerily answered

“ No, he wasn’t fucking there again,” she angrily reasoned “but I think I need to be alone right now. I’m just going to go home.”

“Oh, baby” Rose sadly answered. “No, you’re not. You're coming to my house and having a real dinner.”

“I’m fine, I promise. It’s just-”

“No, you’re not! I know you, Rey Niima! We both know you’re just going to go home, trash a few plates, get drunk, and cry. And that there is no way to live one's life. You need to go through this with someone, and that someone is me. I’m walking the dogs right now, but Armie is still working. You are coming to my home, you are eating a good meal prepared by me, and then we are talking like grown women.”

“You are relentless, Rose Tico Hux. Fine. But the food better be good.”

They said their goodbyes and Rey changed course to Rose’s house. Rose was the best, she thought to herself. Kind, funny, but tough as a $2 steak, Rose had been her first friend when they met at Stanford. Rose, a legacy with money to spare, had always had her life together. She helped Rey, a poor but brilliant girl from London, get settled and buy everything she needed. Rey owed everything to her and eventually agreed to move in with her in her senior year. Now, two years later, Rose was pregnant, owned her first home, and had a happy marriage to a good man and a good job as a florist. Rey worked as a coder for a tech-startup, lived in a crappy apartment in a bad neighborhood, and had no one but herself. But herself was enough, most of the time. Once in a while, you always need help

Lost in thought, Rey pulled into Rose’s driveway and parked her car. Disabling the security system, she was greeted by the sound of soft music and the smell of winter candles burning. Rose’s house was stunning, open concept with a gorgeous kitchen and a backyard to die for. The various family photos showed a happy couple, expecting a little bundle of joy. Armie, her husband, was an executive at some fancy company that catered to the super-rich. Rose’s grandfather was the Governor of California, and her mother was a State Senator. Rose’s older sister, Paige, was a model who lived in New York and was rumored to be dating some famous heir. Armie and Rose met in Rose’s junior year and fell in love instantly. Their wedding last year was covered in all the local magazines and was attended by numerous celebrities. Rose was straight-up famous and was admired by all those who knew her. 

Moments after Rey walked in, Rose burst through the door in a flurry of noise. “Oh, my darling. You must be devastated,” she said over the sound of her barking dogs while taking off the leashes of her 3 maniacal dogs. “BB, R2, Threepio, you cut out that racket!” she yelled while the dogs ran to Rey. The dogs all loved her, especially BB. She hopped on Rey and desperately tried to lick her face while Rey began laughing at the antics. “Sit! Sit girl!” Rose weakly exclaimed, but it was too late. BB had struck.

Rose huffed, and walked over to the kitchen to start making drinks “Red or white?” she asked, pulling out two bottles of Napa. 

“White.” Rey got up and walked over to some new photos of Rose’s gender reveal party. Her jet black hair, brown almond-shaped eyes, and small, stocky figure contrasted with Armies red hair, large blue eyes, and tall, willowy frame. They looked like total opposites, and yet they worked perfectly together. Rose had found her soulmate, and started the life she always wanted. Rose smiled when she handed the glass to her friend, keeping a virgin margarita for herself. 

“You know, I never really thought about having my own kids until I met Armie. I knew I wanted to adopt, but having children of my own seemed so....hard.”

“Really?” Rey exclaimed. She always thought her friend had had baby fever, always talking about starting a family and being the matriarch of it all.

“Yeah. The process of having to create, grow, push out, and raise a kid felt like so much to do. I always wanted to adopt, but then Armie came along and changed everything. I could not imagine not having his child. He’s too perfect to not pass on his genes.” she teased, smiling up at Rey. “But that conversation is for another time. I just have one question for you. Why are you so obsessed with going on dates, trying to make things work when you know they won't, and finding your man? You are 24 years old, you have plenty of time!” she exclaimed, sitting back down on the sofa. 

Rey sighed, knowing this was coming. The one downside of Rose having it all was that sometimes she didn’t realize that other people struggled with l. “I know that, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to try. The Bay Area is huge, someone out there has to be right for me. Besides, you are about to become two times as busy then you are now, I need someone else to hang out with!” she said while petting BB. 

“Oh, please. You are smarter than a whip, you know San Francisco is two small for a brain like yours. You need to go to L.A, or New York, or even London for that matter. You are so much better than everyone here, and your skillset is now the most valued profession in the world. I know you’ll keep trying and I admire you for that, and I don't want to lose you, but you could rule the world, and the world is not in San Francisco.” she said while pouring her another glass. 

They sat in comfortable silence for minutes, with Rose cooking shrimp scampi and Rey thinking about what she said. Was she right? Have I become shiftless? Am I wasting my time? Rose set a plate in front of her friend. “Eat up, I can't have you starving on me.” She glanced at the clock, knowing Armie would be home in the next two minutes. “Armie will be home soon, you want to go outside?” Rey nodded, and they headed to the backyard. 

Seconds later, Armitage Hux walked through the door. He went to the backyard, kissed Rose, and murmured “Hello” to Rey. Rose’s expression immediately soured and she whispered something in his ear. He slouched into the kitchen, grabbed some food, and sat down on the patio in the back, glaring at the floor. 

“How was your day, Armie?” Rose’s hostile tone caught his attention, as he jerked up his head. 

“Fine, my love. Just really tired and I didn’t know we would be having company.” 

“Sorry” murmured Rey, who felt her cheeks getting redder by the second. 

“You have nothing to apologize for Rey. She is here on my invitation, and I sent you a text about it, Armie. You need to check your phone more.” She laughed, which did not diffuse the tension between the two. 

“Rose, I’m going to bed. I’m done for tonight. Thanks for the food. Goodnight Rey. Love you, Rose.” He stalked off, leaving an embarrassed Rey and livid Rose in his wake. Rose narrowed her eyes and stared after him for a long time. She then turned to Rey and walked back into the kitchen. 

“I’m going to go talk to him. Please finish your food. This might get ugly.” she said with something resembling malice. Rey looked at her with a shocked expression.

“Has something happened between the two of you? Are you fighting?”

“Something is happening at work that is taking 90% of his brain matter. The remaining 10% is focused on himself. I guess today something finally snapped.”

“I hope he’s okay”

“He better be. Two months until the baby comes, he better snap out of this soon.” She put her glass into the sink and kissed Rey on the cheek. “Goodnight. I’m sorry for not being able to talk as much as we should. Come see me tomorrow morning. You have it off, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. He does not, so we should be able to talk normally. I hope he gets his act together. ‘I’ll text you a time tomorrow morning. I need to deal with this now.”

A bewildered Rey walked back to her car, not nearly as sober as she wished she was. What was that? The dream couple fighting? Is Hux being a bad husband? Is Rose going to let him have it? What work stuff was going on? All these thoughts rolled around in her head as she left the Hux residence. 

When she pulled out of the driveway, she saw two tall, large men walk across the street. Their faces were obscured by hats and dark sunglasses, and one seemed to be holding a dark briefcase. Right before she made the turn back onto the main highway, she vaguely noticed something else. The streetlights were off.


	2. All Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose does not keep her promise, and Rey pays the price.

“OW!” 

Rey smacked her head on the door to the bathroom, cursing and sputtering. 

“Every time, every time I do this crap.” After coming home last night, Rey decided that two glasses of wine were just not enough to get through her sorrows, so she decided that the $5 tequila sitting on her countertop simply had to be consumed. Several hours later, she was coming to regret that decision. She solemnly looked at the makeup and other beauty products on her sink and, with a groan, she hopped into the shower. An hour later, she looked semi-decent, her chestnut brown hair pulled up into her favorite hairstyle. Rey checked her phone, showing that it was 12:30, surprised to see that she had no texts from Rose. 

That’s so weird, she thought. Rose was an early riser. Maybe her fight with Armie was worse than I thought, she wondered. She checked her social media and saw that Rose had not been active for over 20 hours. Frowning to herself, she called her and was sent directly to voicemail. She texted Armie, concern starting to blossom in her chest. She turned off her phone, threw on a sweater, and headed out to her car. Ignoring the new check engine light blinking at her, she headed to the house 

On the way to Rose’s, she wondered why she was so worried. Armie and Rose never fought, Rose was not picking up her phone, and she promised to text her this morning. It was so odd, but not yet fear-inducing. Turning on the radio, Taylor Swift began to blast into the old car. Head bopping to the music, Rey stopped by Starbucks and picked up some breakfast for them both. As she approached Rose’s neighborhood, the houses became nicer and bigger, and the looks at her old car became snootier.

She finally pulled into her driveway, walking up to the large house and knocking on the door. No response. She called Rose again. No response. She went to the garage, typed in the code, but soon realized the security system was off. Becoming increasingly panicked, she began to call out “Hello?”, and she slowly moved through the house. No response. All three dogs were in their crates and began barking furiously at the sound of Rey snaking through the house. Rey began to slither upstairs, her heart beating furiously. What the fuck was going on? And then she saw him. 

Armitage Hux was lying on the floor in the doorway to their bedroom. His eyes, wide open and glassy, were turned to look at Rey. He had a gun in his left hand, pointed at his temple. Bloodstains splattered the carpet around his corpse. He still had his work clothes on. 

Rey did not move a muscle. Not a single thought ran through her head. She simply stared, for seconds, for hours, for years as she took in his dead body. And then, all it once, it hit her. Rose, where was Rose, Rose, my best friend, my savior, my protector, where was she, where was she, where was she where was she?

Rey slowly turned around, and she knew where Rose would be. In the nursery. With the future child. 

Fear gripped her heart, but she slowly moved down the hall. The door to the nursery was closed, but she knew who would be in there. And there she was.

Rose was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her baby bump with a small smile gracing her face. Several knife wounds pierced her stomach and her chest, and she had a single gunshot wound in the middle of her head. The nursery was trashed, with pictures and furniture all collapsing around her perfect shrine.

Rey grabbed her phone, slowly moving like a robot that only acted on command. She dialed 911, slowly talking to the operator. Then she knew no more. 

Hours Later  
“Miss Niima, My name is Detective Finn Storm and this is my partner, Poe Dameron. I know that this is very traumatizing, but to help the Hux’s, I need to ask you a few questions, but we also want to allow you to ask some of your own.”

Rey sat at the police station downtown, starting at the wall. One hour ago, she was taken from the hospital to the station in the back of an armored truck, with several stern-looking men and women “looking after” her. Rey had not said a word since she woke up. She wished she could simply disappear, dissolve, go away, be with Ro-

“Miss Niima, are you listening to us?” Detective Dameron said, looking at her with pity. “Would you like something to drink?”

Rey cleared her throat, sputtering out “Did he kill her?”

The two detectives looked at each other, and Detective Storm responded “The crime scene looks like a murder-suicide, but it seems to lack some key elements that we typically see in those cases. That’s where you come in. We need to know about their relationship. I understand you were close friends with Rose?”

“Yes,” she responded, in a flat tone. Her eyes had not left the wall. “but I don’t know what I have to add.”  
“Miss Niima, you may have been the last person to see them alive. We know that last night, between the time of 7:23 and 8:12, you were at the house. We know that you came home, based on water usage, and your neighbors confirmed they saw you both come home around 8:40 pm and leave this afternoon at around 12:40 pm. You arrived at Mrs. Hux’s house around 1:30 pm, and you called 911 at 1:41. But we need some help from you about what you were doing during your encounters with the Hux’s.” Both detectives looked at her intensely, as if they were expecting a response. 

“I...I went to Rose’s house last night because I was stood up by my date. She insisted I come and talk to her. We didn’t talk for very long because Armie came home and he was in a bad mood.”

“Did he often work late or come home in bad moods?” said Detective Dameron, who gripped the chair he was sitting in so hard, it looked like it would break. 

“He would work late, but I never saw him like that. He loved Rose, she loved him right back. They never had serious issues. He seemed surprised and annoyed to see me there and pretty much went upstairs as soon as he ate. Rose was pretty pissed at his attitude, saying it was work stuff, so she followed him a few minutes later. And then…”

“And then?” Detective Storm looked at her with fire in his eyes, watching her as one would watch a hawk.

“And then she promised to text me tomorrow morning, and then she went upstairs, and then I never saw her again.” She started tearing up, but soon she became inconsolable. Crying, wailing, screaming, it all hit her like a tidal wave. She would never see Rose again. Her friend, her ally, her sister, her comforter. The one person she knew she loved.

The two detectives sat patiently, handing her tissues. Eventually, she looked at them with deep sadness in her eyes. “So what now?” 

Detective Dameron frowned at her. “We need to explain your new living situation. You may be the only witness to potential murder. You see, last night, a few minutes before you left, the power to the nearby streets and houses was cut, and the security system to the Hux’s house began acting strange. Someone did not want us to see what would happen inside that house for the next few hours. On your way out, did you see anyone or anything out of the ordinary?”

“It was so dark, I barely saw the ground in front of me.”

“I know, but I need you to think, Miss Niima. Anything at all?”

And then she remembered. The two figures crossing the street. “Yeah. Two large men crossed the street.”

“Anything special about them?”

“They looked like they were waiting for something, but I wasn’t exactly...very sober.”

Detective Storm smiled at her. He got up and left the room, leaving Detective Dameron looking very concerned. “Miss Niima, I want to answer some questions you may have. First off, you are not a suspect. Based on the initial autopsy, they died between midnight and 5 am, and we have confirmation that you were at your home at the time. Second, as you know, Rose comes from a powerful family who has a lot of influence in this state. They may want to ask you some questions, but we will do everything we can do to to keep you as far away as you want to be. And finally, we come to your safety. 

“My safety? Why am I in danger?” she said, bewildered. 

“Again, this could be a potential double murder. If this turns out to be more than it seems, you could be the key witness. I need to make sure, for the sake of you and her, that you remain safe and protected. That is why you are being assigned a marshal, to discretely follow you for the time being. He will keep you safe until we figure it out.”  
Seconds later, Detective Storm walked in with a scary looking man, tall and dark-haired. His deep brown eyes scanned her up and down, as he walked over and shook her hand.

“Miss Niima, this is Marshal Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave constructive criticism if you see anything wrong! Thanks so much.


	3. Edgar Allen Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben get to know each other, and a break in the case leads to a new figure.

The Marshal was not a nice man.

He rose at 5:30 every morning, went on a run, and then took a shower. He then spent the next half hour checking Rey’s new apartment in Mountain View for “security threats,” and then promptly drove Rey to work. She worked from 9-5 in a secure office building, then was picked up and driven straight home, unless it was a Thursday, in which Rey was required to go to therapy. The Marshal spent the evening in his room, making calls and working on his computer. He was asleep by 10:00. On weekends, she spent most of her time at the FBI field office, talking to Detectives Storm and Dameron about everything she knew about Rose, Armie, and their lifestyle. Rey wasn’t even allowed to go to their funeral, due to “security risks.” Her life became hell. 

The marshal never spoke to Rey unless he had to. He avoided all her attempts at small talk and conversation. He refused to answer any of her questions. She tried to do some research on him but came up with almost nothing. She knew he was from Chandrila, New York, had worked for the service for several years, and had been in the military for a while, but other than that, he was a ghost. No social media, no websites, nothing.

With her social schedule now limited to therapy and talking to investigators, Rey found that there was almost nothing to distract her from her grief. She spent long periods simply staring at a wall, crying, or just curled up in her bed, unable to move. The Marshal did not seem to notice, and she slowly began to resent him. He was an arrogant pig, did the bare minimum, and seemed to completely disregard Rey’s feelings and moods. But the worst was yet to come.

About two months after Rose’s death, Rey went to her usual appointment at the FBI office (accompanied by the Marshal, of course) where she expected to spend hours going over everything she knew about Rose and Armie. This week, the detectives were joined by the families of Armie and Rose. When Rey walked in, she almost stopped dead at the sight of them. Rose’s grandfather, the former governor, looked more tired and sad than she had ever seen. Her mother looked angry, while her father had tears openly running down his face. Paige, her sister, looked almost dead. Armie’s only relative, his stern military father, could not even look at Rey. The Detectives quickly escorted her into a separate room and began to profusely apologize.

“We are so sorry” Detective Storm stammered out. “They insisted, we held them off as long as we could. They just want to hear from the horse’s mouth.”

The Marshal, who joined them inside the tiny room, glared at the two men and said his first words of the day. “How the hell did they get in here? Isn’t this a secure building?”

“Yes sir, but they ambushed us outside the building. Detective Storm let them in, but he did not realize that they knew that Miss. Niima would be here today. He thought they just wanted to talk to us.” Detective Dameron pleaded guilty.

“Then we are leaving, Miss Niima. This is not good for her or her potential as a witness.” He crossed the room and grabbed her arm, and in a moment of pure anger at being manhandled, she slapped him across the face. 

Rey’s self-control shattered with the force of the blow. “How dare you? How dumb and self-assured does one have to be to take control of me like that? You claim to be here for my safety, yet you treat me like a child. You refuse to talk to me, communicate with me, or even listen to me, but when I have the opportunity to talk to the people who understand my grief, you suddenly decide that I’m interesting enough to shuttle me out of here? Screw you, Marshal Solo, and have a good day!” She stormed out of the room, barely noticing the stares from the families, and went to the parking garage where her car was waiting for her, and locked the doors.

Rey sat alone in the car. Half of her wanted to leave San Francisco and never look back, but the other half of her wanted to go back in there and apologize. He was a jerk, that was true, but he was just doing his job. The detectives were being patient and kind. The families were trying to be as helpful as possible.

But in two months, nothing. 

Nothing had changed. No justice had been served. Rose was still dead.

Rey began to tear up again at the realization. 

Seconds later, Marshal Solo tapped on the passenger side glass. Rey glanced up at him, eyes red and puffy. She rolled down the window.

“Yes?” she answered, keeping her voice quiet.

“Can I come in? I just want to talk, I promise.” his deep baritone voice rumbled. 

Rey glared at him but unlocked the doors. He opened the doors and sat down, his legs crushed by the narrow legroom. “You know, you could have told me that shit without slapping me across the face.”  
Rey did not seem amused by his joke, and hissed out “I thought that to get information through your thick skull, you needed a bit of blunt force.”

The Marshal smirked and began to look her up and down, and slowly spoke “What part of London are you from?”

“How did you know I was from London?” she replied, slightly surprised.

“Two things: your accent and your file. I spent some time in England as a teenager, and I could recognize that chirpy type of Brit talk from a mile away.”

Rey snorted. “Westminster”

“Why did you leave?” he questioned, his brow furrowing. 

“I got a scholarship to an American University, I hated the British weather, and I have no family. Why did you spend time in the UK as a teenager?” She said all this very quickly as if she was desperate to not talk about herself. 

“My uncle was a teacher in a special school for smart kids. My parents thought I was a troublemaker and wanted me off their plate. 3,000 miles away seemed far enough.”

They sat in silence for some time. Rey looked out the window and ignored his continued staring. She eventually said, “You do realize I will have to talk to the families at some point, right?”

He let out a gruff laugh and responded “Not if you don’t want to. They are currently grieving and they have money, and grief makes people do funny things. I know you miss her too, but you seem more reasonable than they do.”

She let out a small smile and put her hand on his. He looked up at her, startled, and his face softened. “Tell me more about that school of your uncles.”, she said while she put the car in gear.

Two Weeks Later

She startled calling him Ben. He started calling her Rey

He became more comfortable and relaxed around her and answered all of the many questions she had for him. He had lived a very interesting life, and she was thirsty for any type of conversation. He asked her questions as well, mostly about her college life. They avoided the topic of Rose all together. They began eating meals together and watching movies at night. They slowly began to trust each other. 

“So what’s up with your dad?” she asked one night at dinner. “You barely mentioned him at all.”

“Well, he’s dead,” he said casually like he was mentioning what his favorite tie was. “but he was never really a part of my life so I don’t think about him that often.”

Rey looked at him suddenly. “What? How long ago was this? 

“My first year of college. So, 13 years ago? He left home one night after a fight with my mother and never came back. We got letters from him periodically, describing how much better he was without us. Mom was livid, tried to hide it from me. It didn’t matter. About a year after he left, they found his body in the middle of the Utah desert. Someone killed him with a shotgun. Police thought it was a bar fight. Han Solo, so proud of being quick on the draw, was dead because of his own stupidity. 

Rey whispered moments later “Is your mother still around?”

He nodded, refusing to look her in the eyes. “She moved to her mother's old house, she left a huge estate there. My mom didn’t have the happiest life either. Her mom died in childbirth, her dad split up her twin brother, Luke. She was sent to some rich American celebs who lived in Italy, he was sent to some farmers in Kansas. They didn’t meet until she was 19. Then her adopted parents died in a fire while she was in college. She met my dad, they eloped right after college, then had me a year later. He was a smuggler and poor as hell, but they loved each other, at least in the early years. He hated her wealth, and she hated how stubborn he was. They divorced and remarried three times, and I split my time between Italy, England, and the U.S while they were sorting out their petty squabbles. And when I became old enough to think for myself, they sent me to my uncle in England, and I never saw him again.”

He paused for a minute, seeming to hold back tears. “Right out of Oxford, I joined up with the Marines. Seemed the best way out for someone like me. I learned to fight and to channel my anger into something productive. Then I left, I was recruited for the Marshal service, and I’ve been in California ever since.”

Rey didn’t speak, didn’t move, she felt like time had stopped. Ben was as broken as she was, she finally found someone who could relate to her. She stood up, walked over to Ben, and hugged him.

Ben did not move for seconds, seemingly frozen by her actions. And then he wrapped his arms around her and started sobbing. He slowly sunk to the floor, never letting go, and gasped for air. She grabbed his hands and led him to the couch, and he fell asleep in her arms. 

They never spoke about what happened that night. He woke up at 3:00 am, carried her to bed, and went back to his own room. The next morning, neither of them would mention his openness. Although they would not speak of it, something was there that wasn't there before.

One Month Later

“We found something big”

Rey stood inside Detective Dameron’s office on a rainy Thursday morning. He had called Ben one hour ago, almost out of breath, yelling to “Get here as soon as possible, we found something humongous, this could crack the case!” Ben almost gave her a heart attack when he burst into her room and announced that they had to go, now. They quickly drove to the office and now sat, soaking wet, desperate for news. 

“We have finally identified the two figures that were outside the Hux’s home that night, and they are known gang members of the First Order, a large and powerful organization headed by an unknown figure named Palpatine. They are simply known as Phasma and Mitka, a powerful couple who are known for their quick and silent murders. We are currently trying to find them, but this is huge.”

Rey let out a deep breath, closed her eyes, and said quietly “Do you think you can find them?”

“I hope so, but they have been tricky. The First Order is very good at hiding, but we hope that we can smoke them out.”

A knock at the door startled them all, and Detective Storm walked in with a tall, old man in an expensive-looking suit. He had scars all over his face and looked at Rey with a smile that did not quite meet his eyes. “Miss Niima, I am honored to introduce you to Senator Snoke, the senior Senator from our state. He has been a great aid to us in terms of funding for this case, and he wanted to meet you.”

Rey stood up and shook his hand, gripping his hand tightly. “My dear, you have been through such a trauma, and I hope these recent developments can help bring you some peace.” 

“Thank you, sir. It’s all because of Detective Dameron and Detective Storm, they have been the real heroes.” she responded, slightly suspicious. This man was a politician, and therefore not to be trusted, according to Ben.

“Ben Solo, is that really you?” Snoke exclaimed, now looking at Ben. “It’s been what, 8 years? 

“Yes sir, I think so.” Ben looked at him nervously. 

“Gentleman, I met Ben years ago. After he graduated from university, I tried to recruit him to my administration, but he refused! I could not believe it, I’d never been turned down before.” His eyes were still fixed on Ben, eyeing him up like he was a piece of meat.

Everyone let out a nervous laugh, and Ben slowly responded “You seem to be doing just fine without me sir.”

“Yes, but I could be President with your help. But alas, I think that ship has sailed. Good day Ben, nice to meet you, Miss Niima, and good luck Detectives.” He exited the room, leaving the four stunned in his wake.

“Is that all?” Ben asked, looking at Rey. “She is late for work.”

“Of course, we will see you on Saturday?” 

Ben nodded, and they left quickly.

“I don’t like that man,” Rey announced in the car. “He seems like he never tells the truth. And has he always had those crazy scars?” 

“I’ve known him since my Uncle Luke’s academy, he went on a tour with a delegation years ago. We kept in touch, but as soon as he asked me to join him and I refused, he cut off all contact with me and that’s the first time I’ve seen him. And the scars are not new.”

“I just don’t trust him.”

“Hopefully you won't have to. If they can tie Phasma and Mitka to the crime, you will never have to see him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate Snoke and writing him is like hell.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments, they brighten my day!
> 
> Hope your day is going better than Trump's!


End file.
